


3: 57 AM

by HijikataTrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M, Realization, Short & Sweet, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash
Summary: “Say, what’s a soulmate?”“Well, it’s like a best friend, but more...”“What do you mean?”“It’s someone who makes you a better person. You’ll understand when you grow up, Iwaizumi-chan!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short little one shot, enjoy!!

3: 57.

 

Morning.

 

Overwhelming thoughts.

 

Darkness inviting the sleepy, yet wide awake, teenage boy into its cold and reassuring arms.

 

A brain’s cells never actually stopped to work. That’s what he tried to tell himself, that’s how he attempted to change the subject between his head and his heart.

 

He had never experienced such powerful feelings and a heated argument was going on inside of him.

 

“Oikawa...said he loved me.”

 

He really tried to wrap his head around the idea that, maybe, he was not joking. Maybe he underrated his friend’s sentiments.

 

Maybe.

 

Maybe.

 

Maybe.

 

_-_

_“Say, what’s a soulmate?”_

_“Well, it’s like a best friend, but more...”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“It’s someone who makes you a better person. You’ll understand when you grow up, Iwaizumi-chan!”_

_-_

 He’s like a best friend, but more.

 

A better person.

 

“I love him too.”

 

He ran so fast that night, his lungs felt like they were going to burst out of his chest.

 

When the door opened and presented him his best friend, _soulmate_ , the words came out fast and trembling, an utter sensitive mess.

 

“I’ve loved him for so long.”

“I- what?”

 

Oikawa was shushed quickly.

 

“I’ve been blind and egoist, I have always loved you, you’re the absolute love of my life, I- I can’t even put into words, I have an immense adoration for you. Forgive me I’ve been so slow to realize, but I love you!”

 

Tears clouded his eyes.

 

He’d been so dense, and now all of these sensations invaded his senses.

 

A firm hand gripped his shoulder and his lips collided with soft ones. He savoured the kiss, he wanted to taste everything he would be offered.

 

Out of breathe, they parted the kiss.

 

“2 years. That’s what it took for you to reciprocate my feelings and reach to me.”

 

Iwaizumi apologized; he didn’t know at the time and now they had all the time in the world to compensate.

 

Iwaizumi’s happiness stood right in front of him and he would make sure to treasure it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the extended leave. The past few months have not been easy and I'm starting to get out of writer's block, so bear with me ahah. Hope y'all enjoyed this.


End file.
